old love is getting stronger
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: sequel to old love is reconize
1. Chapter 1 : Arrive on Oban

A/N: this is a sequel to old love is reconize.The first to porterages are just to let you know what's going on.I don't own oban star racers.

Cross was defeated and Eva was safe, Aikka asked Eva to marry him and she said Yes, and they hadn't even made it to Oban yet!But they were heading there right now!The Crog / Nourasian alience was destroyed and in its place there was a Earth / Nourasian alience.Eva and Aikka were very happy about all of that, especially the Earth / Nourasian alience.

Eva just had to think of a way to tail Aikka some other pretty big news :).Aikka was defiantly ganna freak when he heard this news.Jorden was throwing a fit because Aikka got Eva, at least until Aikka told him about one of his female cusins.Rick was happy for his little mouse Eva and wished her the best of luck in the race.

They had finally made it.As they sore over the planet Eva stared at the beautiful land scape.Aikka held her close, mainly just because he wanted to but he used the excuse that he just wanted to make sure she didn't fall over the side.Both teams made it to oban, Eva just chose to go with Aikka for obvious reasons :).

"It's gorges" Eva said.Aikka smiled and kissed her check.  
"Yes it is, but I perfer the sight of the angel I'm looking at now" Aikka said.Eva turned to see him.He kissed her lips.

Eva blushed.Canaan was watching them.He just shook his head and held back a small chuckle.  
"May be you two should just stay in Aikka's room, I think you'd be alot happier" Canaan said.

Now both Aikka and Eva were blushing.They knew exactly what he was trying to say and wished he didn't say that.Canaan chuckled and walked away.Aikka just went back to kissing Eva's cheek.

"I can't believe we're finally hear" Eva said as she looked back at the senery.Soon they landed.  
Eva and Aikka ran out.They wanted to explore the new planet.

Soon they came to a river.alien frogs jumped from rock to rock.Aikka and Eva sat down at the side of the river.Aikka looked at his reflection.Eva grinned.

Aikka seen she was grinning in her reflection."Eva, what are you thinking?" he asked.He looked over at her.The second he was facing her she jumped on him."Eva?!" he yelled.

He was trapped in a bear hug.Aikka just lied there confused.She kissed his lips and smiled at him.Then Aikka got a idea and grinned at her."Aikka?" she asked as he grinned at her.

He then used her wait against her and rolled her over so now he was on top of her.He grinned down at her.She grinned up at him then kissed him again.  
"Hay Eva, may be we should get back and then head for my room" Aikka said.

"Aikka-" Eva started to say but then there was a light coming from the moduals.They had to go.

A/N: how do you all like my first chapter?I hope you all like it! 


	2. Chapter 2: pregnant!

The race for the day was over for the day.Neither of them won first place, Eva didn't even win any place (I for got if Aikka won any place in that race).She was a little up set about that but Aikka was abel to make her for get.Aikka was happy with that, he liked getting to make her smile but he did wish she would win the next race.

Aikka held her close and kissed her neck.She had a smile on her face, as well as a blush.He was so glade that he could do that and not have to worry about the crogs finding out.She was just happy that this time, any thing he did to her was willing.

He kissed her ckeck.She turned so that she was facing him instead of Oban.She rested her hands on his sholders.He rubbed her back and kissed her head.

She nuzzled her face against his chest.He nuzzled his face in her hair.He grinned.He put his hand on her check to get her attenchion.She looked up at him.

He kissed her lips and pulled her closer then be for.She opened her mouth for his tong.His tong went in her mouth, tasting her.She could feel his tong on the roof of her mouth.After a few moments he pulled back, lack of air.

He licked his lips, a smile on his face."May be we should go to my-our room" he said.He was still getting use to it being his and her room.

"Um Aikka, there's some thing you should know" Eva said.

"Oh?What is it?" he asked as he led her to there room.

As they entered there room he started getting undressed.Eva took a deep breath.  
"Aikka, I'm pregnant" she said.

"Ok, now lets...YOUR WHAT?!" he asked.Eva took another deep breath."I'm pregnant" she repeated.  
He stared at her.

'She's pregnant?But we have only done that once!And that was against her will!Why does she have to be pregnant?!' he thought.

It wasn't that he didn't want a child it was just well for one thing they were only engaged!  
They weren't even married yet!Plus they were to young!And plus the only time they did that was against her will!He wanted a child but he wanted that child to be created out of love not pain!

"Um Aikka?" she said to try and get his attenchion.He had bin looking at her but it was like he was looking right through her.He blinked.

"Sorry, how could?" he asked.She put her hands to her hips and gave him a look."Well we did"  
she started but he waved his hands and started to talk again."I know I know, its just well"  
"It's hard to believe" she said and he nodded.

Aikka looked at her.It had bin a month since they did that witch meant she still had 9-10 months to go.He sat down on the bed and she sat on his lap.He wrapped his arms around her and started to rub her back again.She smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

He saw her smile and smiled him self.He kissed her head.He looked at her stomach then at her face.Her face showed contentment.He moved his hand that had bin rested on her shoulder to her stomach.

She put her hand over his.They looked at each other.Her smile made him smile."How long have you known?" he asked.

"About 3-4 days, not very long.I would have said earlier but I was trying to think of a way to say it" she said.He kissed her check.Aikka wanted to say some thing but all that came out was air.Soon they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: there, that's it for this chapter!Be happy cause I had an evil idea on how she was ganna tail him that but I didn't use it!I hope you all liked this chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3 : talk to his parents

It was morning.The sun was shining high in the sky.Eva woke.She was in her and Aikka's bed but Aikka was no where to be found.She was very confused.

Where was he?She got out of bed and walked through the halls.She tilted her head when she heard some one talking.She walked to where the voices were.She came to a door and could hear her fianc?.

She put her ear to the door so she could hear what he was saying and so she could find out who he was talking to.She heard him say the words 'mother and father' so she now knew who he was talking to.

On Aikka's side of the door.

"My son, what is it you wish to speak about?" his father asked.

"It is about Eva" Aikka said.

"What is going on?Is she alright?" his mother asked concerned.

"Oh yes, she is fine, it is nothing bad this is actually good news" Aikka said.His mother and father smiled.

"So then, what is this 'good' news?" his father asked.

Aikka took a deep breath and smiled."Eva is" he golped, he was a bit afraid of there reacting,  
"pregnant" he finished.

It was quiet for a few seconds.Then his mother started cheering.

"Oh I am so proud!I'm ganna be a grand mother!This isn't just good news this is grate news"  
she yelled.Eva heard her and decided that she liked Aikka's mom.

Eva opened the door just a bit, she wanted to see what was going on.Aikka's mom started twirling around.Eva couldn't help but gigle.She could tell it would be fun being near her.Then Eva heard Aikka's mother again.

"Oh!Is that Eva?!" she yelled looking at the slightly open door.Aikka and his father looked over as well.Eva shut the door.

Aikka held back a chuckle and nodded."Yes, that is her.Eva!You can come in!I know you're still standing right out side the door!" he yelled.

Eva opened the door and walked in.She had a small blush on her face.She did a very clumsy curtsy then walked over to Aikka."It is very nice to meet you" Eva said.

The king and queen smiled."I can see why you fell for this young girl, she is very cute" the king said.Eva smiled and said thank you.

"It is nice to filially meet you, Eva, our son has told us much about you" the queen said kindly.Eva looked at Aikka and gave him a kiss on the check.She knew that he would only say nice things about her.Aikka wrapped his arm around Eva.

"So then, we can be expect a grand child soon?How wonderful!" Aikka's mother said.

Eva smiled.She was glade every one was so happy especially since she was a bit worryed.She was only 15 and she was having a baby?!I mean come on, who wouldn't be a bit freaked?But at least she had a good man by her side.

later

Eva plopped on the bed.The race for that day was over and Eva still didn't win any points.  
Aikka sat down on the bed next to her.He hoped that she'd win soon.He liked it better when she was happy.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her check."Don't be to upset about the race, after all it's just a race and you will win soon enough.I know how much you want to win and I love it when you win but you can't get so upset when you lose" he told her "I love you but I wish you wouldn't let this loss or any other get to you" and he kissed her on the lips.

She smiled at him."Hay Aikka" she said.He opened his eyes and looked at her."Yes.  
"So what have you told your parents about me?" she asked in a mix or curiosity and humor.He smiled at her.

A/N: and that is where I leave you cause my aunt wants me to get off the computer because she is trying to sleep, can you blame her?It's 5:43 a.m!Well by 4 now! 


	4. Chapter 4 : getting caght

It was morning.Aikka woke up early, like always.They didn't have a race that day so he was planing some thing for Eva.Since she had lost two races in a row he wanted to cheer her up.So he packed a pick-nick (at the moment that is the best he can do since there aren't any restronts there).

He packed the same blanket he had when he took Eva on a hike and asked her to be his.He smiled as he looked at it.He also had the same basket.He then started packing the food.

Eva woke up and walked into the kitchen where Aikka was.She smiled as she walked over to him.  
When she was right next to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the check."What's up?" she asked him.

"Just planing a pick-nick" he answered.Eva grinned.Aikka looked at Eva.He was mesmerized by her beauty.He couldn't believe an angel like her chose him.

She could have any guy she wanted and she chose him even after what he put her throw.He couldn't believe that she was all his.With all her sadness and heart brake she became so angelic, but he would make sure she never went throw that sadness ever again.He would never let any one harm her again.

He put his hand to her face.He had the sweetest smile on, it was so full of love and caring.  
He moved as thow in slow moshen till there lips met.There eyes closed.

Her cheeks warmed up for some reason.He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.She moned into the kiss.His tong slid into her mouth.His arms slipped under her shirt.

Canaan yawned.He had just woken up from a nap in his room.He walked down the hall way that led to the kitchen.He was planing on getting a snack.

He walked throw into the kitchen.His eyes went wide at the site.Aikka was just about to take Eva's shirt off.  
"I KNOW YOU'RE ENGAGED BUT CAN'T YOU TWO CONTROL YOUR SELVES?I MEAN SHE'S ALREADY PREGNANT"  
he yelled.

You can bet they stopped instintly.Plus all the racers could hear him, including Eva's dad,  
Stan, Koji and Jorden.Every one except Jorden and Don were laughing, instead they ran to yell at Aikka.

A/N: Sorry it took so long!I had girl stuff and school shopping and other stuff so I couldn't get the time to wright it. 


	5. Chapter 5 : theared race, Hollychan

It was the theared race.Eva and Aikka were in the lead until Toros shot Eva and Jorden down.  
Aikka shot an arrow at the crog be fore he went after them.He landed near them.

"Eva!" Aikka yelled.

Eva got out of her star racer.So did Jorden.Eva waved to Aikka.Aikka smiled.Eva and Jorden both ran over to Aikka.

Jorden climbed on G'dar the hard way.Aikka helped Eva on.Eva and Aikka smiled at each other.

"I'm glade you're alright" Aikka said to Eva.They kissed.Jorden made a face and looked away.  
Eva rolled her eyes.

"Aikka?" Eva said to get his attention because they both had turned to look at Jorden.He looked back at her."Yes Eva?" he asked."Before I got out of the star racer I looked at the monitor (or what ever it's called) and it was pointing down.

"Oh?" he said."And look at the ice" Eva said.Aikka looked at the ice.It was cracked.Aikka soon figured what Eva was trying to say.He smiled.He shot some arrows at the ice and they went throw.

A/N: I don't like wrighting race seens so I'm just ganna skip the rest of the race.Just imagine what happened on the show only instead of the star racer imagine G'dar.

Aikka and Eva were in their room.Eva had bin asleep.Aikka was starring at her.He petted her hair.He was so glade she was alright.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss.She smiled.She may have bin asleep bun she could still feel her loves lips.He smiled as well.

With the Earth team.

Every one was asleep.Stan and Koji had fixed the star racer.Don had given his daughter a hug after the race to show who glade he was that she was alive.Jorden had phoned his mom and she started asking him if he had clean undies.

But then she told him she met a nice young lady that she wanted him to meat.He couldn't stop thinking about the little conversation her had with the girl.

'Hey, I'm Holly' she said.

'Hay, as you probably know from my mom, I'm Jorden' he said.

'Well it's nice to meat you, or rather talk to you' she said.They both smiled.

He couldn't help but think about her.He thought that she was pretty and nice.He couldn't wait to talk to her in real life.

A/N: that's all for now!Sorry it's so short! 


	6. Chapter 6 : conversation

A/N: hay every one!Wanna know some thing?I had a dream about a new story idea and now I can't remember it!Ain't that unfair?!Well, on to the chapter.

(I'm not wrighting a race seen I'm just doing a conversation)

It was a few hours be fore their next race.Aikka, Jorden, and Eva were taking a walk.Eva was smiling and holding on to Aikka's arm.

"So, what's up?Have you two figured a date for your wedding?" Jorden asked.He couldn't think of any thing else to say.

"Well, I know it will be soon" Aikka said.

"Ok, what about you Eva, you're ganna have a baby, how many months left?" Jorden asked.

Eva blushed."Um, well" Eva didn't know.

"Well, on Nourasia it usually takes 11 months, so I think Eva has maybe a month less then that" Aikk said.Jorden and Eva looked at Aikka.

"11 months?" Jorden said.Aikka nodded his head.

"Usually, but like I said, in Eva's case it would be 10 months" Aikka said.Eva smiled.

"I wonder what it'll look like?Or if it'll be a boy or a girl?" Eva said.

"Who knows?May be you'll have more then one" Jorden said.Eva glared at him.

"If I do I'm so ganna hurt you" Eva said in a deadly voice.Aikka laughed.

"Don't worry, Eva.Nourasians usually have children one at a time and by what I know so do Humans, so I don't think you have any thing to worry about" Aikka said.Eva smiled.

"Good!" Eva said then glared at jorden."But if i do then you better watch out" she warned him.

"Hay, it wouldn't be my falt!He's the dad!If you have more then one then blame him!" Jorden said.

Eva shouted back "but you're the one trying to jinx me!".Aikka was laughing his butt off.  
Even thowe Aikka was enjoying watching Jorden and Eva he knew he should stop it.He put his arm around Eva's shoulders.

"I think that is enough arguing for one day" Aikka said.They walked till they made it to a stream and then went swimming till it was time to go back and get ready for the race.

A/N: that's all for now!I'm very sorry it's taken me so long to update, I kinda get wrighters block during the school year. 


	7. The Timeless one, Aikka's ticked

A/N: Like I've been saying a lot today, or rather typing, sorry for the long wait. By the way, this chapter's not going to start off with Eva or any one good.

XxXxXxXx

In a cage a bird like creature with spider legs sticking out of his back was smirking at an image. The image was of Eva.

"Soon my child, soon you will be mine. You, and the whole rest of the world. The spider bird laughed evilly.

XxXxXxXx

Eva and Aikka had returned from the day's race and now Aikka had sparing practice. Eva was bored out of her mind so she decided to take a walk in the park. Eva didn't even notice that is was getting dark out. All she was paying attention to was this strange feeling that she was getting. She left like some thing was calling her, begging her to continue, so she did.

While in her trance she didn't notice as the trees stopped looking so a live nor did she notice the fog. While she was walking she tripped and fell, her necklace falling off, but she didn't even notice, didn't show any singe of emotion, she just got up and kept walking. Not knowing where she was going, and not even thinking about how she was going to get back. But after a while she was standing near a pond and sat down, looking into the dark water.

"Eva," a voice called. It echoed threw her mind and soon every thing went dark and her sight blurred.

XxXxXxXx

"Eva!" Aikka yelled from the top of his longs. Eva had been missing for hours. "Eva where are you?!" Aikka yelled again. He was worried, what if she was lost some where? Or what if she was hurt? It was just too horrible to think.

"Hay, I found some thing!" Jorden yelled. Every one ran over to him.

"What did you find?" Don asked.

"This," Jorden said as he held up Eva's necklace. Aikka reached out and Jorden handed it to him.

"Eva must have been here,"

"It looks like she tripped, but why didn't she notice that her necklace fell?" Koji asked, he was squatted down and looking at the ground.

"Do you know which way she went?" Canaan asked.

"Well, by the foot prints I'm guessing that way," he said and pointed in the direction that the foot prints led.

XxXxXxXx

"Eva? Wake up," the voice said. Eva closed her eyes tighter and tried to swat him away. Then he picked her up by the back of the neck like she was a little cat. "Oh Eva, wake up. Now," he said the last part a bit more commanding. Eva's eyes fluttered open and she shrieked. (Can you blame her?)

"W-who are you?" Eva asked.

"I am the timeless one,"

XxXxXxXx

The Earth and the Nourasian team had followed the foot prints to a pond of black water.

"Um, is that stuff deadly or some thing?" Jorden asked, taking a step back. Stan threw a stick in it. It was covered with black stuff instantly, but other then that it didn't look much different.

"No, I don't think so, but who knows," Stan said. Jorden glared at him.

XxXxXxXx

"What do you want with me?!" Eva yelled.

"I want you to set me free," he said.

"No!" Eva screamed. His eyes narrowed as his fingers went all the way around her neck.

"What was that?" he asked as she struggled to get air. He then loosened his grip before throwing her on the ground. He watched as her hands immediately flew to her next to she started gasping for breath. "Come now Eva, think about it. You let me go, you live. More importantly, you let me go, your children live," he said glaring at her. She gasped.

"No," she whispered.

XxXxXxXx

The black water started to bubble and every one turned to face it, their eyes went wide at what they saw. Eva was in danger, and by what they heard, so were her children.

"Eva!" Aikka yelled. But she couldn't hear him. Then the demon started talking again.

"And just think about your friends, your family, your love. Just imagine what I could do to them," the demon said. Tears streamed down Eva's face.

"No. You couldn't!" she screamed.

"Oh, but I can and I will, that is, if you don't do as I say," he said. Once again Aikka yelled Eva's name. Every one else was speechless. "So my child, what do you say? Will you set me free?" he asked. Eva stayed silent, her head down, tears continued to fall freely down her face. She looked so defeated.

"You," she said her voice full of hate. The 'timeless one' stared, waiting for her to speak. Every one was waiting for her. "You leave them alone!" she screamed as she glared daggers at him. He grinned.

"Wrong answer!" he said and threw her across the room.

"Eva!" this time Don was the one to yell. "Some one has to save her!" he yelled.

"But how?" Koji asked.

"I don't care, just some one do it before it's too late!" Don yelled. Jorden looked at the monster that had Eva. Aikka stared at the water then got an idea. He walked closer to the water.

"Prince Aikka, what are you doing?" Canaan asked. But Aikka didn't answer; instead he jumped into the water.

XxXxXxXx

Pain shot threw Eva's body as she made contact with a wall. The monster that had thrown her was now coming closer.

"So then, what do you say now?" he asked. Eva grinned and spat some blood at the ground.

"Same answer jerk!" Eva yelled. He growled and was about to slam her against another wall when out of no where some one jumped down onto the ground and was standing in front of Eva with a sword pulled out.

"Aikka!" Eva yelled then cringed. More pain then she had ever felt before in her whole life was shooting threw her small body.

"Eva!" Aikka yelled then ran over to her. He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her back.

"I'm sine Aikka," Eva said then looked at her stomach. "I just hope that our baby is too," Eva said in a pained voice.

"I'm sure it is," Aikka said before he stood up and glared at the demon. To put it simply, he was ticked and ready to kill.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry but I'm too tired to type any more at the moment. Yesterday I only got 3 hours sleep and it's almost 6 A.M and I haven't gotten any shut eye. Yawn. Well, I hope you liked the chapter! Please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

"You're going to pay for hurting Eva," Aikka said as he took a fighting stance. The demon laughed.

"You think you can hurt me?! You insignificant little child! You are nothing compared to me!" the demon yelled then laughed once more. Aikka glared at the wicked beast. This guy was getting on his nerves.

XxXxXxXx

"What's he thinking?" Koji yelled.

"That's the problem! He's not thinking!" Canaan said.

"Stan Koji go and get help! Find the avatar! And hurry!" Don yelled.

"Yes sir!" Stan said then grabbed Koji and started running. Jorden just stared at the sight before him. Then, with out thinking, he jumped into the water.

"Jorden!" Don yelled angrily, but it was too late. Jorden was already standing next to Aikka, ready to kick butt. I guess it was a good thing Jorden had brought one of his guns with, you know, just in case. Don was glaring. Now three teenaged kids and unborn child were in danger, great.

"Sorry, but I must go," Canaan said.

"What?!" Don yelled as Canaan jumped into the water as well. Don's eye brow twitched.

XxXxXxXx

The demon cackled at them. He now had three opponents (not counting Eva because she's already hurt plus she's with child).

"Give up demon! You are out numbered!" Canaan yelled.

"But you are out matched. It wouldn't matter if there was an army of you, you still couldn't beat me!" Canaletto (I'm just ganna use his name since you all know who I'm talking about) yelled. Canaan gripped his sword.

"You guys ready?" Aikka asked.

"Always," Jorden said. Canaan just grinned and nodded.

XxXxXxXx

Stan and Koji had run back to the modules screaming, and waking up all the other racers. Now they were at the gathering place yelling way too fast to be understood.

"Would you two give it a rest all ready?!" the crog asked. He was normally very angry, sadly he was about ten times worse though. Then Satis glared at the crog and walked over the Stan and Koji.

"Boys, boys calm down!" Satis said. They both did as they were told. "Now, one of you, you," Satis pointed to Koji, "tell me what is going on," he said. Koji gulped, trying to get up the nerve to talk, but before he did Stan interrupted.

"Eva's in danger!" he said.

"What do you mean?" one of the pilots asked.

"He means, Eva has been kidnapped by a spider bird thing that calls his self 'the timeless one' and 'the timeless one' is threatening not only Eva's life but the life of her unborn child," Koji said. Every one just stared at him.

"Did you say spider bird?" Satis asked. Koji and Stan nodded. "It couldn't be," Satis said.

"What is it?" Lord Furter asked.

"Canaletto,"

XxXxXxXx

"Humph!" Jorden had just made contact with some very hard rocks then fell to the ground.

"Jorden!" Eva yelled and tried to crawl over to him, but she was in way too much pain.

"Eva don't move! You need to rest!" Aikka yelled while looking her way. Sadly 'the timeless one' took that as his chance and threw Aikka against the wall as well.

"Prince Aikka!" Canaan yelled, and he to was throne against a wall. Canaletto laughed.

"As you can see you are too weak to defeat me! You're not even a challenge!" Canaletto said. Then the 'lord of purity' picked Eva up and looked her in the eye. "Now my child, what do you say?" Eva glared at him.

"I say that you are an ugly disgusting creep!" Eva yelled then screamed out in pain as Canaletto squeezed her small body in his hand, breaking a few bones.

"Eva!" Aikka, Jorden and Canaan yelled. Don also yelled his daughters name, they just couldn't hear him.

"Join me Eva and I will make all the pain go away," he said once he had loosened his grip again. Eva gasped for breath.

"I- I would- sooner- die- before joining you!" Eva said between gasps. Canaletto narrowed his eyes.

"That can be arranged my dear," Canaletto said as he once again started to squeeze her in his hard, only this time he didn't loosen his grip. He only squeezed harder.

'_So this is how it ends? I'm going to die and so is my child,' _Eva thought as her vision blurred, her lungs burning and her heart pounding. Tears pored down her face.

"Let her go!" some one yelled. Canaletto instinctively loosened his grip on Eva and was hit in the face with an arrow that had been shot by a very ticked off Aikka. Canaletto dropped Eva; thankfully Jorden caught her before she hit the ground.

"What? How did you do that? You aren't supposed to be able to move!" Canaletto screamed. Aikka grinned.

"Blame it on the power of love," Aikka said as he loaded another arrow. "Now you're going to pay for what you've done!" Aikka said.

"And we're going to help you!" some one said. Canaletto turned to see all of the other pilots, including the crog but he's being forced, as well as Satis.

"What was that you said earlier? Some thing about an army? I don't think we need an army; we can take you right now, and we're going to win," Aikka said. All of the pilots got out there weapons and began to fire.

"No!" Canaletto yelled as he was defeated. Every one cheered at their victory, well, almost every one.

"Eva!" Don yelled as he ran to his unconscious daughter. Aikka also ran to her, and soon so did the other pilots. Satis sat next to her.

"Is she going to be alright?" one of the pilots asked.

"Yes, she'll be alright. And it looks like if we can get to some help so will her child," Satis said. "I'll get us out of here," Satis then used a spell to get them out and on to another planet. Once they were there they rushed Eva to the hospital.

A week later

Eva opened her eyes. She looked around to see Stan, Koji, Jorden, Don, Canaan, and of cores her beloved Aikka all standing around her.

"Eva," Aikka said in a loving tone.

"Aikka? Where am I? What happened? Ah! The baby!" Eva yelled. Aikka smiled and hugged her.

"Eva, don't worry. You are in a hospital, Canaletto has been defeated, and most importantly the baby is alive," Aikka said. Eva sighed happily. She was very thankful that every thing was okay, especially her baby.

A few weeks later (once every one was back where they belonged)

Jorden stood in a park wearing a suet, his mom's idea, and holding flowers, also his mom's idea, and waiting to meet Holly in person. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the one he was waiting for.

"Holly! Um, these are for you!" Jorden said, handing her the flowers. Holly giggled.

"Thank you," she said as she smelled them.

"Shell we go for a walk?" Jorden asked, offering her his arm.

"We shell," she said, looping her arm with his.

XxXxXxXx

In the end every one had a happy ending. Jorden and Holly got married. Eva had two kids, a boy and a girl. Don was enjoying being a grandfather, well except for the dipper changing. The boy always peed on him!

After a while Jorden and Holly had kids of their own as well. Aikka's and Eva's kids became good friends with Jorden's and Holly's kids once they were old enough. And every thing was great. Oh, and did I mention that Eva's pregnant again?

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, that's the end of this story! I hope you all liked it!


End file.
